


[Podfic of] The Way Your Eyes Look Into Me

by Lucifuge5



Series: The Sharpest Lives [1]
Category: Bandom, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Cover Art, F/M, M/M, Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 03:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifuge5/pseuds/Lucifuge5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fun Ghoul left Battery City with the clothes on his back and a pocketful of pills in all the colors of the rainbow. Blues to bring you down, reds to bring you up, and greens to numb your feelings. He owned nothing else but his name.</p><p>He was sixteen years old.</p><p>He snuck out through the sewers like so many others who were hoping for a new life outside of the influence of BL/ind. Getting out wasn't the problem. Figuring out what to do next...that was the problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] The Way Your Eyes Look Into Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the way your eyes look into me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/360830) by [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan). 



> Thank you to my betas for being awesomecakes and to Aka for writing this. ♥ to y'all. Woo-hoo, bb's first podfic! :D? :D!

Cover art by Lucifuge5.  


**Length** : 12:44  
 **File size** : 11.9 MB (mp3)  
 **Download from the audiofic archive:** [mp3 format](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/way-your-eyes-look-into-me)  
 **Download from mediafire:** [mp3 format](http://www.mediafire.com/?vommso3xt4mp22i)


End file.
